


Firewood

by nel_ani



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_ani/pseuds/nel_ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to live with living. A Steve Rogers study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I will make a Steve Rogers vid that doesn't contain that close-up of his eyes. Today is not that day.
> 
> As always, thanks to suzvoy and dvswraatins. ♥
> 
> Spoilers for Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and The Avengers.

**Password** : clock  


[New Captain America vid: Firewood](http://vimeo.com/94889949) from [Nel](http://vimeo.com/pertifity) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

   
[Zipped wmv (40mb)](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/ca_firewood_wmv.zip)  
[Zipped mp4 (101mb)](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/ca_firewood_mp4.zip)  
[Zipped XviD (137mb)](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/ca_firewood_avi.zip)

Crossposted to [tumblr](http://pertifity.tumblr.com/post/85541309757/how-to-live-with-living-password-clock).


End file.
